Shido Kyudai
Name: Shido Kyudai Faction: Good Species: Human Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: 5'10. Brown eyes. Chin-length red hair (dyed), wears school uniform when he goes to school, general clothes when he doesn't. Has two, few inch-long scars on the sides of his stomach from an accident with his powers. Personality: Lazy, rude, crass. Skips at least one day of school a week. Doesn't honestly enjoy doing anything involving magic, especially because his particular class of magic is difficult to perform without a ton of effort, which he exerts little of. He's rumored to have hit on every single girl in the school, although if you ask him he'll say that's not as far as the whole thing goes. He's lying. Shido is also the type of person to simply give up on something if it seems too difficult. History: Shido comes from a family that dates back hundreds of years. There is no record of when their abilities were first used. Their abilities have long been used primarily to defeat armored enemies by either turning their metal weapons against them or by crushing them with their own armor. Shido is a lazy person, so the majority of his abilities are latent, despite his parents' vigorous attempts to train him. He does not like his family, or authority in general, and mostly uses his abilities for simple purposes, like with his job at a supermarket. He also took up smoking when he was 17, which is why he's usually low on money. Skills: Generally gets middling-to-decent grades, is particularly good at geometry and literature. Schoolwork suffers primarily because he skips school so often. Magic: "Specializes" in a class of magnetic-based magic that would, in theory, allow him to manipulate metal in any way he pleases, even normally non-magnetic metals by "redirecting" the earth's magnetic pull. In practice, this magic requires a lot of work and concentration to perform correctly, two things he lacks in. Because of his, his powers are much more limited than they should be. He can move and levitate metal objects, but cannot bend and tear them the way older members of his family can. His attempts at doing this have often been disastrous, as it often results in the object of his focus exploding into a hail of shrapnel, where the scars on his stomach come from. This ability is also the source of his skill in geometry, as the ability to bend metal is highly dependent on the user's ability to rearrange the target's molecular structure. Parents Name: Ryuuji Kyudai Faction: Good/Neutral Species: Human Gender: Male Age: 41 Birthday: November 29 Appearance: Looks a lot like Shido. His hair is shorter, only down to his nose, and black. Personality: Not exactly agreeable. A serious hard-ass Tries to force things, like the development of Shido's powers. Tends to value power above things other people probably wouldn't. Basically the type of parent to be overly disappointed in their child's failures. History: Ryuuji grew up in the main branch of the Kyudai family. He was considered gifted among the family's magic users from an early age. Skills: Ryuuji has a high degree of athleticism and is a decent fighter aside from his magic. Magic: Ryuuji uses the same type of metal magic as Shido, but is considered the most skilled user of it in the world. Ryuuji's abilities extend to being able to reshape metal objects into anything, including a semi-liquid state. Name: Mariko Kyudai Faction: Good/Neutral Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 40 Birthday: June 17 Appearance: A fairly small woman. Mariko has shoulder-length brown hair. Personality: Mariko is much like Ryuuji. In fact, she can come off as even more of a hardass than Ryuuji at times. Otherwise, she's generally more agreeable. Really does not like being disrespected. History: Mariko grew up in a smaller branch of the Kyudai family and is technically a distant cousin to Ryuuji. Mariko is nearly as skilled as Ryuuji and is currently the second most potent member of the family. Mariko has actually studied other forms of magic besides metal-manipulation and is capable of using them to create new weapons and such. Skills: Mariko is highly analytic and intelligent. Magic: Mariko is also a powerful user of the Kyudai family's metal magic. She specializes mostly in "reshaping", changing one object into another. She is one of very few members of the Kyudai family capable of using other forms of magic, which she combines with her own magic to do things like create functional cannons out of the ground. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Good Characters (Moé Lord)